1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush having a tooth polishing element.
2. The Related Art
Toothbrushes which aim to provide a benefit in addition to cleaning are known in the art. In particular, toothbrushes which aim to provide a tooth-whitening, polishing or gum massaging effect are well-known.
WO 98/18364 (PandG) describes a toothbrush with combination of bristles, soft cleansing pad and/or polishing fingers. The polishing fingers are preferably made of a thermoplastic elastomer and the soft polishing pad is an absorbent pad capable of providing an improved cleaning benefit.
GB-A-2 040 161 (Vowles) describes an improved toothbrush comprising, in addition to conventional bristles tufts, a gum massaging member located outermost on opposite sides of the brushing surface.
WO 98/22000 (Asher) discloses a toothbrush comprising a plaque removing member being formed from a mixture of relatively soft elastomeric material and particles of an abrasive material.
Despite the presence of such brushes in the prior art there is still a need for a brush which is capable of providing an improved tooth polishing benefit and is still capable of cleaning the teeth effectively.
Accordingly, the invention provides a toothbrush comprising a handle and a head, said head comprising upstanding bristles and at least one upstanding tooth polishing element, characterised in that the tooth polishing element is in the form of a substantially resilient wall-like member and is flanked by bristles.